


the greatest comeback of all time

by softkent (SalazarTipton)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eiffel Tower (position), Established Parswoops, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, parsepositive, swimmson, thats their ship name now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/softkent
Summary: After playing against the Falcs (and Jack, for the first time), Kent just wants to go home and let Jeff take care of him. If he plays his cards right, he might end up with a night better than any fantasy he's ever dreamed of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a spur of the moment thing on the parse posi posse discord (shoutout to those babes <3), so it's kinda rough and not well edited. All the smut is coming in the second chapter, which I'm currently working through. Hope you like it! 
> 
> blame Cakes (IProtectKennyP) for the lovely name of this <3 <3 <3

Kent's exhausted physically after the game they just played, but his mind wouldn't stop whirring. He keeps thinking back to all the things he could have done to avoid tying things up near the end, crashing into the goalie. He hates the Aces’ representation for the team the used to be before Kent became captain. He keeps his guys honest but no one in the league seems to give a fuck about that when Kent makes an error and can't control his speed. Mashkov looked ready to tear him to bits if Jack hadn’t called him off.

 

But the Aces won and that's what matters, right? Kent proved to himself that he can beat Jack on the ice--that maybe he would have gone first all those years ago. He's stuck in his thoughts all through his shower and suiting back up. Until Swoops claps him hard on the shoulder and gives him a little shake. 

  
"That obvious huh?" Kent asks in a whisper with a side glance at his boyfriend.Swoops shrugs and goes about getting himself dressed and talking shit with the guy with a careful eye watching parser's shoulders turn back in on himself and his brow furrow again.

 

Kent tells his guys to have a drink for them, claiming that dogpile left him aching. they promise to pour one out for him as they file out leaving just Jeff and Kent in the locker room with a heaviness setting over them. 

  
"You played well, Cap," Swoops tells him like he always does. "We all make mistakes on the ice and the goal still counted. No one got hurt."

  
Kent heaves his bag onto his shoulder with a sigh. He fingers with the ring on his finger, drawing Swoops' attention. 

  
"You wanna head home?" 

 

Swoops stands up and gets into his personal space. Kent stops breathing as he leans in to his ear. "Depends. Do you wanna be praised for the work you did out there or reprimanded for putting yourself in danger?"

 

Kent let a surprised laugh bubble out of his chest and takes a second to breathe. "I'd say that's up to what you think I deserve," he whispers back with a smirk, already thinking of what Swoops is going to do to him, how he'll use him and love him and cherish him. 

  
"Good answer," Swoops admits and gives Kent's ass a tap. "Grab your stuff. We're taking my car."

  
They steal quick kisses while gathering together their things before heading out into the hallway. Kent's hopefully thoughts of the night ahead falter. Jack fucking Zimmermann is standing there against the wall looking at his phone in a suit alicia must have bought for him. He truly looks like the son of a model.

"Zimms, what the fuck--"

  
Jack looks up with wide eyes and a slack expression. He holds out a hand to stop Kent from starting whatever he was about to say and pockets his phone. 

  
"I figured it's about time we talked...really talked," he says, eyeing Swoops.

  
"You think so, huh? How many times have I come to you saying the same thing and you just push me away? Why is now any different?" Kent spouts off, managing to keep the hurt out of his voice. 

  
"Can we get a minute?" Jack asks Jeff with a nod down the hall. Swoops bristles. 

  
"Sorry, but I think I'll let parser decide if I'm leaving."

  
Kent scrubs a hand down his face. his evening is looking less fun by the second. He grimaces at Jack and turns to look at Jeff. 

  
"I am going home. Jeff is taking me. If you really wanna figure this shit out you'll come, unless you've got something better to do," Kent spits out and starts walking towards the exit. Swoops shakes his head with a disbelieving smile, but follows behind his boyfriend anyway. When they reach the double doors, they hear Jack running after them.

 

The ride is tense, far tenser than Swoops was expecting. Not a word has been said and Kent turned off the radio before he even put his car into drive. Kent just rolls down his window and watches the city lights stream by with the wind drying his hair into a puffy mess. Jeff speeds up a little, wanting Jack out of his car as soon as physically possible before he starts yelling. Jeff's known Kent for his entire career and loved him almost as long. He knows the history, the hurt, miscommunication, and feelings still hoping to be reciprocated. 

  
He pulls into Kent's driveway and steals a look at Kent. He expects red-rimmed eyes, maybe biting his nails. Instead, Kent's eyes are shut with features lax like he'd just fallen to sleep. 

  
"Kenny," Swoops whispers. 

 

Kent opens his eyes slowly and sighs. He doesn't respond--just unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out of the car. He heads up to the door without bothering to grab his bag. He'll need it for practice anyway.He hears Jack unbuckle his own belt and decides if he's ever going to say anything, now's the time. 

  
"If you leave tonight with him in worse condition and don't make things right, I'll end you, you understand?"

  
A heavy pause falls over them broken by the click of a door handle. "if I do, I deserve it."

 

They make their way instead, toe off their shoes by the door next to Parser’s and head into the living room. Kent's nowhere to be seen, but his bedroom door is open. Swoops offers Jack a glass of water and tells him to wait on the couch. 

  
Jack watches Jeff head into the bedroom and shut the door behind, leaving Jack alone...he feels eyes on him still though. He looks around the room feeling uneasy--like all of this was a mistake, that no matter what Jack wants now, he's caused Kent enough pain and he should have just left him to heal. He jolts when something moves in the corner of them room. A fluffy cat emerges out from under a table with a flicking tail and ears back. 

  
"Hey there, Kit," Jack whispers to her. "Seen you online. but...you're, uh, you're prettier in person...if you didn't look like you were ready to attack me." He extends a hand out to her slow and steady hoping she won't tear it to bits. She sniffs him for a moment, then a moment longer. He swallows and waits, still. She  _ merps _ and rubs against his knuckles and it feels like the world lifts off of Jack's shoulders.

 

Inside Kent's room, Jeff finds him stipped down to his boxers sitting on the bed with his favorite lounging t-shirt in his hands. He shuts the door gently behind him and waits for Kent to move or say something. 

  
"This used to be his, ya know," Kent mumbles without turning to face Jeff. He rubs the worn shirt between his fingers before slipping it on. "Sorry I ruined our plans for the night."

  
Swoops shakes his head, walks over to Kent, and pulls him close, letting Kent rest his head against Jeff's stomach and wrap his arms around his hips. He cards his fingers through Kent's wind-fucked hair. 

  
"You've got nothing to be apologizing for, babe." He bends down to place a quick kiss onto his head. "Nothing at all."

 

Jack looks up when the bedroom door swings back open with Kent looking tired and rumbled in Jack's shirt, boxers, and fuzzy socks--as if he's trying to compensate this uncomfortable situation by being as physically comfortable as he can to feel a little safer. Jack runs a hair through Kit's fur, who's now resting on his lap, and lets his heart break a little. 

 

Kent walks out towards Jack with Swoops hovering behind, unsure of where he should be. 

  
"Of fucking course!" Kent says with a head shake when he spots Kit's new perch. He can't blame her. Jack's lap is a nice place to be. He settles on the couch near enough to pet Kit, but still give himself space from Jack in case things go sour. Swoops settles into the armchair and pulls out his phone, clearly not injecting himself into their talk, but being ready to jump in if necessary.    
  


"You gonna start or...."

 

Jack looks away from how his old shirt sits slightly off kilter on Kent's less broad shoulders. He feels uncomfortable with Jeff's presence, but if it's what Kent wants, that what he'll get. 

  
"You have every right to never want to speak to me again. I've treated you pretty badly in the past and didn't stop to consider how it was affecting you. I was too focused on myself to see..." 

 

Jack grits his teeth and steals a glance up at Kent. "You deserve a hell of a lot better than what I've given you."

  
He watches Kent’s adam’s apple bod as he swallows and clears his throat. "No shit."

  
Jack huffs out a laugh. "I know none of this is news to you. You tried to tell me as much for a while. I just wasn't ready to hear it."

  
"And what, you're suddenly ready now? Why?"

 

Jack worries his lip and rubs under Kit's chin giving himself some time to finally put this all into words. But words always seem to fail him..."It's been years since we've been part of each other's lives but...but I still have mornings when I wake up expecting you to be--to be sleeping there next to me," Jack whispers, trying to avoid all the emotion rising in his throat from making his voice crack. "I tried to run from you when all I wanted to do was run back to you--I--I just..." 

  
Kent sniffles and reaches over to take Kit from Jack's lap. he cuddles her close to his chest and buries his face in her fur. She starts purring. "Go on," his voice comes out muffled but Jack can still make out the hitch in his words.

 

He pulls his leg underneath himself and turns to face Kent. He lets the slow rise and fall of Kent's shoulders calm him. He deserves to hear the truth no matter if it hurts...no matter if it hurts Jack to admit. He licks his lips. "After all this time, I still love you."

  
The cushy living room fills only with the sound of their breathing and Kit's loud purrs. Jack worries at his lip, but waits. His thoughts are screaming at him that he's fucked it all up, that Kent will reject him, that Jeff is going to kill him, but he stays still and waits for Kent to speak.    
It takes longer than Jack thought he could bare, but Kent lifts his head and sets Kit down in between them, petting her in an effort to convince her to stay. Instead, she jumps down and trots out of the room, leaving them both with the only option of facing each other.

  
Kent looks Jack in the eye for the first time tonight. Jack expected the look to be cold and ready for a fight, but it's anything but.

 

Instead of speaking, Kent reaches over to Jack and lifts his hand up. He cradles it in his calloused palms before turning it over to hold onto it. With a quick squeeze, he finally speaks, "and I still love you, but where does that leave us? I have a boyfriend that loves me and treats me right. he's taught me what it's like to feel loved back. how can I know you've changed or realized or whatever enough to feel that from you too?"

  
Jack looks from their hands over to Jeff, who is still scrolling through his phone like none of this is news to him--like he even expected it. 

  
"You know I'm bad with words," Jack admits. He reaches out with his free hand to brush his fingers against Kent's cheek. "What can I do to show you I mean this?"

 

Kent leans into Jack touch and lets out a wet laugh. After all this time, Jack is asking him what to do--how to prove himself to Kent when that's what he's been trying to do for him. 

  
He looks over to Swoops. He's slowly slunk down in his chair in a way that can't be comfortable, but Kent knows that's just how he likes to sit. Jeff looks away from his phone to give him a knowing smile and nod. They've talked about this in the past. Never with any real plans, but so they'd have options. Kent's always been honest with Jeff since they've been together about Jack...and how none of his feelings ever went away. Jeff raises his eyebrows at him and gives a meaningful look at Jack who Kent still hasn't answered. 

  
"Oh... _ oh _ ," Kent says more to himself than anything. He wants to let Jack try. To him, it doesn't matter if things all work out at the end of this with a pretty bow on top like a fairy godmother's dream-come-true moment. Jack's willing to prove himself to Kent which is more than he ever dared to hope for. 

  
"When's your flight back?"

  
Jack blinks at him. "In the morning. A storm in Providence pushed it back. Why?"

  
"If all parties are willing," Kent starts, pulling his hands away from Jack and turning to include Swoops in his proposal. "I have an idea of how you can prove yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

Kent opens the bedroom door, pulling Jack in behind him by the hand. If he lets go, he’s afraid all of this will fall away and he’ll wake up. Imagining Jack at his home, coming into his room...he never even dreamed things could end up so good for him. Inside they find Kit curled up on one of the blue accent pillows on the bed. She sleepily blinks her eyes open at them. Swoops walks over to the dresser and pulls open one of the drawers. Kit squints at him and gets up in a big stretch knowing she won't be getting any rest with them in the room. Jack pets her as she saunters past him and out the door. 

  
"I want you to be 100% sure, you ready for this?" Kent asks. He sits down on the bed and pulls off his socks.

 

Jack nods his head and steps into the room, shutting the door behind him. Swoops pulls out condoms and lubricant, throwing them on the bed behind Kent. Heat rises over Jack's chest up to his neck. He's thought about having Kent so many times. He’s relived all their hurried times fooling around back when they were teenagers--relived them so many times, he’s a little worried he’s changed them into a fantasy rather than reality.

 

Kent’s eyes are on him, waiting to see how Jack will proceed. To his surprise, Jack’s done being the one chased. Jack steps closer to him and bends down to press their lips together for the first time in so long. Kent reacts immediately, curling his fingers around jack's belt and pressing upwards against his lips so ready, willing, and pliable. 

  
Swoops settles on the bed behind Kent and runs his hands over his shoulders, down his sides, and out over his spread thighs. Kent tries to lean back against him but the motion pulls him farther than he'd like away from Jack. 

  
"Let's get you outta these," Swoops whispers in his ear before kissing behind it. 

  
Kent nods and lets Jack pull back. They both lift the hem of the shirt up together, kissing lightly over his skin as more of it becomes exposed.

 

Their hands get the old t-shirt off of Kent, exposing him to them. His skin is flushing pink making all his freckles stand out even further. Swoops rubs his hands over Kent's back while Jack's ghost over the bruises forming on his hips from the game. Kent opens his mouth to comment, but his voice catches when Jack ducks down to kiss each mark.

  
Kent lets his head fall back and his emotions take hold. These men that he loves are treating him like something precious and coveted--like he has so much worth to them. Their touches blend together when he closes his eyes and just lets himself experience it all. 

  
Someone tugs on the waistband of his boxers and he complies, lifting his hips and letting them pull the last bit of clothing off of him. He isn't nervous about them seeing him raw and bare beneath their stares; he wants them to see what they do to him--how much they make him feel.    
Rough hands follow his hips, over his thighs, and down his legs like they are trying to find purchase everywhere they can reach. Lips brush over his chin and cheek, kissing away the moisture falling from his eyes. He's overwhelmingly content in their arms.

 

Swoops gets off the bed and has Kent lie back in the center of it, spread out for them. Jack takes the time to unbuckle his belt, shuck his jacket, and strip down to just his socks and boxers. swoops nods to him while he undresses himself. Jack takes the hint and he over top of Kent, surrounding him on all sides. Kent's eyes finally open again followed by a blinding smile. He surges up and crashes his lips together with Jack's. 

  
Jeff takes his time removing his clothes bit by bit and watches them. Seeing Kent so taken in the moment makes his heart sing and sends a spark down through his stomach into his groin. Jack looks so good on top of him. His ass tight in his briefs raised slightly to stop Kent from getting any friction before they're good and ready to move into those steps. His shoulders rolling under Kent's hands and the small red streaks left by his nails pressing into his skin make Jeff bite his lip. He doesn't want just Kent under his hands pleading for more, he wants Jack right there with him, helping him bring Kent to the brink...and maybe even wants Jack to help Jeff get there himself.

 

Kent and Jack separate for a moment to breathe and let their hands roam over each other, relearning the curves of their bodies. They both turn when Jeff lets out muffled, high-pitched noise. Jack and Kent's cheeks are pressed together as they watch unblinkingly as Jeff slowly pulls at his dick, staring back at them both. 

  
"Do you realize how good you both look together?" Swoops asks, looking so open and vulnerable, yet heavily lustful. 

  
Jack swallows and lets his eyes roam over Jeff's body. Kent's eyes stay trained on Jeff's, holding him there under his stare, daring him do something more. Jeff steps closer and continues working himself slow and steady, just enough to remind himself of how good these two are both going to make him feel. He expects Kent to move for him first, but instead Jack lifts himself up off of Kent and crawls over to the side of the bed. He sits up on his knees and looks Jeff dead in the eyes with focused expression worthy of a final puck drop. They flick down to Jeff's lips and back up to his eyes, as if he's sizing up his prey. Jeff's hand stills, unsure of Jack. 

  
His hands raise and hover over Jeff's skin, close enough for Jeff to feel him there, but still so far from touching him. He doesn't realize he's leaning down closer and closer to Jack staring at his lips and into those piercing eyes until Jack's hands come up to hold the back of Jeff's head, twine his fingers into his hair and kiss him with more force than any of them expected.

 

Jeff counterbalances by leaning into Jack. His lips move against his fast and hard like if he doesn't get this burning need of out his system he'll be reduced to ashes. Jack's arms shift, cradling him around him middle and urging him forward. Jeff lets him take the lead, let’s Jack lean back and follows, chasing his lips until he ends up in Jack's lap with reddened lips and gripping at Jack's broad shoulders that rival his own. 

  
He lets himself fall into Jack. He wants him to take him apart with just their mouths pressed together. Jack's hands trace the lines of Swoops' back as his muscles tense and relax until he's reached jeff's ass. With a firmer grip he takes ahold of him, each hand holding as much of his ass as he can and pushes Jeff closer to him. Jack's dick presses up against Jeff as Jeff's rubs over Jack's stomach.

 

For so many years, Jeff’s held onto an underlying hatred for Jack--an animosity harbored from all the nights he held Kent as he fell apart, admitting all the things he missed about Jack and the Zimmermanns. He’s been the one to hold Kent together and glue him back into one, messy piece while Jack ignored his existence. All that hate melted away while Jack opened himself up to Kent earlier. Now, that heat and fire he’s held onto for so long wasn’t in hate, but in lust. 

 

“Fuck,” he whispers into Jack’s mouth. 

 

Their bodies slide together. The friction between them is unsteady and stuttering, but neither of them slow down enough to get a proper rhythm going. They’re too focused on the feeling of being so close. 

 

Kent’s two loves so caught up in each other--he’s floored. He rubs his hands down over Jack’s back as he watches them. His own dick is dripping precum at the sight of them and the hope for what is coming. But he doesn’t surge up to join them. All the rush of need has left him to be slowly replaced with a solid, grounding feeling. He doesn’t have a word for feeling so secure in the moment with them, he just knows it’s unlike anything he’s ever felt before with another person. 

 

He reaches to the headboard to push all the accent pillows onto the floor, giving them more space. The sounds of Jeff and Jack’s breathy grunts permeate through the room and echo in Kent’s mind. Though he wouldn’t tell them, if he closed his eyes, he’s sure he could get off on the sound of them alone. 

 

Jeff leans his forehead against Jack’s and pulls his mouth away while stilling his hips. They laugh together for a second as their rational minds take in what they’ve been doing. For both of them, this was supposed to be about Kent. Guess the situation has changed a little. 

 

Jack helps Jeff off of his lap and leans back on his hands with his knees spread, accidentally exposing his dick and balls to full, unabashed view. Kent’s eyes take him in. He smiles, crawling forward on his knees to kiss Jack. Jeff leans back to make room for him between them, putting Kent’s ass in front of him. 

 

He slaps Kent’s right cheek hard and fast, pulling a shocked gasp from him, though it’s muffled against Jack’s lips. Jeff smooths over the reddened spot with his palm before spreading Kent’s cheeks apart. He leans in and kisses each side before letting his breath ghost over Kent’s exposed hole. 

 

Jeff licks over his hole with his tongue wide, not providing any sort of real pressure. Kent’s hole contracts at the contact, but relaxes into his touch. 

 

Kent's response sends a trill of pride down Jeff's spine. Seeing his boy melt into his touch, needy and open right in front of Jack feeds some deep need within him he didn't know he'd been harboring. He's always loved seeing how other's looked at Kent when they went out, all the things fans said, or whatever especially when he knew he'd be tearing Kent apart later just to build him back up in a rocking wave of build up and pleasuring him. Jack watching and feeling Kent so pliant for Jeff goes straight to his head and his, well, other head. 

 

"Oh, oh! Swoops--please--I...," Kent says, keening against Jack's chest. 

 

"Tell him what you need, Kenny," Jack whispers against his forehead. He places a fast kiss to his brow before reaching underneath him to grip his dick that's starting to leak onto Jack's leg. 

 

Jeff lifts a hand to lightly slap against Kent's plump cheek nestled against his face. It forces a quick intake of breath from Kent before he's moaning again. From Jack's movements, Jeff can feel Kent's balls come up to tap him on the chin with each stroke. He lets his mouth slid down away from Kent's hole, to his displeasure until a finger slips into him to replace his tongue. His tongue trails a line between his ass and his balls until he cups one of them in his mouth with a gentle pressure, his head tilted at an uncomfortable angle to fit underneath. 

 

Kent's moans are becoming unintelligible. The pleasure mixing with the emotional satiation of being with the two of them has flooded over him, leaving no room for rational thought or even considering what he wants out of this situation besides it not stopping. Another finger slips into him just as Jack's lips catch with his again. 

 

They work together to open Kent up and keep him on the edge of pleasure and stalling until they can take him fully. The room is filling with slick sounds and heavy air. Kent's shaking on his knees and leans forward moreover Jack for some sort of support. They get the idea. 

 

Jeff takes his fingers out slowly before Jack moves back. They lay Kent down on his back in between them, turning him so Kent's feet loosely bracket Jack's legs while his head is resting on Jeff's thighs. 

 

"You gotta tell us what you want, babe," Jeff says, brushing Kent's sweaty bangs off of his forehead. 

 

"You--both of you," Kent says with a laugh, fully aware of what a little shit he's being. 

 

Jack flicks his hip with an over-the-top glare. 

 

"This, uh, this works for me if it works for you guys," Kent admits relishing the thought of Jack being inside him after so long. 

 

Jeff and Jack look to each other for confirmation. They give slow nods, but Jeff's eyes trail down to Jack's lips. He gets the idea and meets Jeff for a slow kiss both leaning over Kent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reeeading! what do you think? should i keep this going past the sex and develop their relationship together or should it just be all about finishing up this time together and jack leaving on his flight? i'd really love to hear your input!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are what keep me going, in all honesty. I told myself I wouldn't have any new wips, but here we are yet again. Oooooops!
> 
> This was my first time ever thinking about Kent/Jack/Swoops and I'm freaking loving them. Do they have a ship name? Do you have any ideas for one? Swimmson?? 
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts or just say hi over on [tumblr](http://softkent.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
